Vortigern
History Vortigern is the most populous and most powerful of the Accord Lands. Before the Empire was founded, Vortigern was home to powerful tribes of warrior lords who fought fiercely for control of fertile land and strategic hillforts. When Basarab I conquered Vortigern, these warlords fought him fiercely at first, but eventually submitted, accepting high places in the Empire's nobility. Vortigern became the heartland of the Empire. Vortish warriors made up the core of the Imperial armies and were famous both for their tactical discipline and personal valour. Vortigern is particularly famous for its horses - Vortigern steeds are universally acknowledged as the best in the Accord Lands, and the nobility of Vortigern are trained to fight from horseback from a young age. So prized are horses that a white stallion has always been the symbol of Vortigern. When the last Emperor died, The nobility of Vortigern gathered in Sudgewen and acclaimed one of their number, the Duke of Sarum, as the new Emperor, crowning him as Basarab XVI. The Duke was a cousin of the Emperor but more importantly, the support of the nobility of Vortigern and their armies made him a very powerful claimant. Many of the Vortigern nobility were shocked when the rest of the Empire did not simply accept their decision. During the war, Vortigern's armies were always the strongest, but they had almost no allies, and their invasions of Knagel, Prester and Marlia quickly bogged down. As the war ground on, raiders from Marlia and Prester ravaged Vortigern's coasts, and attempts to occupy Othery ended in costly failure. To make matters worse, Basarab XVI proved a weak war leader and was quickly reduced to a ceremonial role, although this did not prevent his death in the aftermath of the Battle of Coveridge. His two sons had predeceased him and his eldest nephew was an imbecile, so the nobility of Vortigern gathered again and appointed the Earl of Gatton, a third cousin of Basarab XV, as Basarab XVII, but his Imperial role was not taken seriously even within Vortigern, as the war dragged on and Imperial legitimacy faded in importance next to military power. After the Treaty of Accord was signed, Vortigern named itself a Kingdom. Basarab XVII reigned as the King for a few years before being driven to abdicate. A new King, Edward I, was elected from among the nobility, holding court in Sudgewen. Recently, the King passed away and his son, Edward II, took the throne with little difficulty. Despite the royal pomp and ceremony attendant to the King, it is widely acknowledged that true power rests with the Privy Council, a body made up of the most powerful Lords, who pass laws, adjudicate disputes and conduct foreign relations. Although Vortigern is now just one nation among several, it is the largest and most formidable of the Accord Lands, with the largest army and a navy second only to Othery's, although some would argue the Marlian navy is more powerful. It is also probably the richest, although its wealth is mostly in forestry and agriculture - Vortigern has few traders or bankers, and most Vortigern nobility still turn to the merchants of Othery when they need hard currency. Many believe that Vortigern still harbours aspirations to conquer the other Accord Lands, but since the signing of the Treaty of Accord Vortigern has respected its neighbours borders, even though Vortigerns still have a reputation for arrogance and violence. Most recently, Vortigern has become notable for being extremely well represented among the adventurers who have taken it upon themselves to explore the Imperial Dungeons. Vortens are usually of medium height and somewhat stocky build. They tend towards black hair and blue or grey eyes. The patron of Vortigern is Vaad, Archon of Justice. Notable Places * Sudgewen * The Grand Forest * Wickigton * Wagdon * The Emperor's Road Notable Residents * Edward II * Alfred, Earl of Bramber * Roland, Earl of Goldenhorde * Gideon Goldenhorde * Ror Freek * Ulrig * Zoe Fitz * Clemence Castor * Corbin, Baron of Tain Notable Groups * The Privy Council